No Promises
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Best Friend. Step-Brother. Parabatai. What's a guy suppose to do when they're in love with somebody like that?
1. Chapter 1: Anger

Set around Book 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own The Mortal Instruments series because Jace damn well wouldn't be with fucking Clary! DX Cassandra Clare is responsible for that haha_

_**(Edit) Author's Note: **__I wrote this fanfiction up after reading the first book 'cause I was bored & irritated that Clary was in the way of Alec's obvious affection! D8 Characters might be slightly OOC, but I've been told they're in character enough. It seems like more people got into this than I thought. I can see why, there ain't enough Jace/Alec love! So I figured I really shouldn't leave everyone hanging :( I'll finish the story guys! Or at least I'll try my best too. Hey, no promises, right? lol_

* * *

1

Anger

**Alec sat angrily in his dark and dim domain. Oh, how he hated the skanky little bitch. The two-timing whore. The devious slut. Though, the funny ****thing was…Clary wasn't any of those** things. But it was what made Alec feel less guilty for hard-core hating her, so he would continue to believe.

He ran a hand through his matted jet black hair and down his troubled face.

_Okay. You just need to breathe, Alec. It's not like you didn't already know that they have… _Alec gulped hard like he had a clump of disgust in his throat. _A __**thing**__ for each other… But that doesn't mean… AH HELL!_

He slammed his fist down on his russet desk. _You can't stand the bitch, Alec! Go get her! _His thoughts raced like crazy and he was tempted to fly down the hallway to the girl's room right then, listening to no one, but his conscience. But he couldn't. He couldn't lose himself. Not yet.

He glanced down at his sweaty palms and relaxed them reluctantly as he winced in pain. He hadn't even realized he tightened them so forcefully. He tapped one foot on the hard, uncarpeted floor as if contemplating what to do next.

_Okay… So you saw them…_ Alec rose from the black, rolling office chair to pace around his corridors. _So you saw them… Right in front of your dark…blue eyes. You saw them…_

He looked back towards his door, really tempted to fly down that hallway. _But it wasn't her fault… He's just so damn attractive, how could any girl resist? Erm, or any boy?_

"Oh, I'm not just angry with her," Alec replied, as if he and his conscience were having a legitimate conversation. He stood still in his room, looking down. "I'm pissed with him too."

_He doesn't even know-_

"I don't care!" Alec shouted a little too loudly than clamped a hand over his mouth and muttered, "I mean…GAH! HE'S JUST SO DAMN CLUELESS!"

"Alec?"

Jace peeked his head inside the dark cloud's room. Alec hadn't even heard the doorknob turn or the door creak open. He wasn't that loud, was he? "Um, yeah?" Alec tried to bury the venom in his voice as he concealed it with a cough.

"Hey, you alright in here?" Jace opened the door fully and took a step in the doorway. "You were yelling."

"Yelling what?" Alec felt the clump return to his throat and hoped Jace didn't distinguish his exact words.

"I don't know," Jace shrugged, "But you were yelling. And generally people do that when they're pissed, scared or really really happy." Jace looked up and examined Alec's uneasy face. "And you don't look really really happy. So which of the other two is it?"

"Neither," Alec mumbled turning away and scratching the back of his head, "Look I just remembered something."

Jace raised blonde eyebrows. "Really? It's gotta be something good then if it made you yell."

Alec knew 'good' to Jace could very well mean something far from it. Like a demon successfully having its head cut clean off or something of the sorts. As long as it was interesting, exhilarating, exciting, dangerous…it was _good_ for Jace.

Unfortunately, why he yelled didn't fall into any of those categories. Not for Jace's standards that is. "Um…" Alec searched his mind for an idea. Anything really to hide the truth. "That mundane's birthday is coming up! Yeah!" He smirked to himself for the quick lie, but also scowled because Clary's birthday is hardly something he'd get riled about.

Jace chuckled lightly, "Uh, that was yesterday, Alec."

Alec frowned. "Oh." It wasn't like he cared anyways. Why would he remember? Jace chuckled once more before he was about to exit the room and Alec mumbled, "So what you get her?"

"Hm?" Jace pushed the door back open and looked at his best friend, "What?"

Alec silently cursed to himself and regretted asking the question. No, no, no. He was supposed to stay away from this topic! His blue orbs glanced up at Jace nervously. There was no point of trying to back away now. "I said what did you get her?"

"Clary?" Jace raised a single eyebrow. "Maybe I didn't get her anything."

A muscle jumped in Alec's jaw. He knew what he saw. And he knew what Jace felt. Him not getting the mundane anything? Pfft! The idea made him want to burst out laughing. "Or maybe you did," Alec countered, "So what you get her?"

Jace smiled a bit as if there was no point in lying to Alec. He walked fully into the room and Alec's eyes watched him as he took a seat on his large, navy blue bed. "I got her a couple things. Nothing special, really."

"Oh, really? What you get her?" Alec asked dryly then rolled his eyes, tired of repeating this question.

Jace laughed a bit, "Why are you so interested?"

"Why do you keep dodging my question?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"That's what she says." Alec rolled his eyes again.

Jace made a puzzled expression. "What I said wasn't sexual at all. How could that be a 'that's-what-she-said' moment?"

Alec flushed a bit, "A meant the girl! That's what she says to you all the time, isn't it." He spoke it as more as a statement than an air of question.

"You mean Clary?"

"Whatever," Alec glanced away from him for a moment, crossing his arms.

"Well…I brought her some dinner." Jace spoke, drawing Alec's attention back towards him. "Nothing like one of those romantic dinners at a restaurant or whatever. You know-"

"Like most spoiled mundanes are use too." Alec finished.

Jace smiled a bit at 'spoiled'. Perhaps that was a jab at when the redhead girl accused _Alec_ of being spoiled when she first arrived at the house. "Yeah. We went up to the roof and just ate some apples and stuff. Like what a kid packs in his lunchbox. I whipped up one of my amazing cheese sandwiches too. She seemed to really like it."

"Yeah, I bet she really seemed to like something else too." Alec grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Jace blinked. "Stop mumbling, Alec. I can't understand you."

Alec sighed heavily. "It's nothing. So what did you do after that?"

"Eh, we just went back inside. She went back to her room and I went back to mine. It was a long day, so we were exhausted, you know? Oh, and I told her 'happy birthday' before I left."

Alec nodded his head. "What else?"

Jace looked up at him. "What do you mean? Nothing else. We went to sleep. The end of this little tale."

Alec looked down at the blonde on his bed. Was he really just going to sit there and lie in Alec's face? "So…" The dark haired teen began reluctantly, "No…physical contact? I mean, it was the girl's birthday. You didn't grace her with a hug or anything."

Jace frowned ingenuously and shook his head, "No."

"Really, Jace?"

Jace glanced up at the black haired before he nodded his head. Alec's lips curled in tensely. Yep. He was really going to sit there and lie in his face. Alec thought about bringing it up. But he was already tired and stressed. Did he really want to start this _now_?

They were in an awkward sort of silence. Jace glanced at Alec then around the room then back at his friend, while Alec began to tap his foot looking rather uncomfortable or like he was about to blow.

"It's funny, this is your room, but I'm the one sitting comfortably while you're standing. Take a seat."

"I'm fine," Alec declined the offer before he saw Jace patting the side of the mattress beside him. He made it look so tempting. _Damn it, Jace. _He sighed, taking a seat next to him. Now it felt even more strange being less than a foot close to him.

Alec stared the opposite direction of Jace, staring out the large window in fact, before he turned to the low, smooth sound of the blonde chuckling. "I kissed her," he smirked softly to himself.

The teen stared at his best friend, like he wasn't already aware. "I know." He allowed the words to spill from his lips.

"She actually kissed me back too and- Wait. You know?" Jace turned to the black haired, surprised.

"Yeah," he sort of shrugged, his tone as lifeless as an android.

"I don't get it. Why did you keep asking me then? Edging me to say it."

"Why didn't you just say it from the get-go?"

"Alec, I told you, you can't answer a question with a question."

"You've been around her too much." Alec gazed ahead, breaking his robotic demeanor with an irritable expression. "So you kissed her, huh?" He spoke softly, more to himself than to Jace. The image of the two standing outside Clary's room, lips pressed harshly together and in an embrace, made Alec's veins bulge gently from his tightening fist.

"Well, yeah. I guess you already knew that. But when were you-"

"How was it?" Alec asked unexpectedly.

Jace narrowed his eyebrows, somewhat caught off guard by the question. He looked up at the ceiling. "Good. Really good."

Alec thought his teeth might break if he gritted them any harder into each other. "Well, of course, right?" He tried to find some bit of humor. "You were in charge."

"I don't know, man. She seemed to be getting into it a lot. I know this makes it sound like we had sex, but it wasn't just the kiss that was really good. _She _was really good."

…Oh, yeah. Alec definitely wanted to fly down that hallway and get his hands on that damn, annoying-

"So when did you see?" Jace interrupted his devilish thoughts.

"What?" Alec attempted to remain calm. "See? Who says I didn't just hear it from somebody?"

"The look on your face." Jace pointed out. And Alec thought he was doing a great job at 'keeping the game face' on. "I mean, just now. You looked like you were replaying the scene in your head. So…when did you see?"

Alec looked at him. He could only imagine what his expression looked like as he 'replayed the scene in his head'. Did he look disgusted? Pissed? Regretful? Sad? What was the interpretation of his face in Jace's eyes? "…I was going down the hallway… Looking for _you_ in fact." Jace nodded his head, knowing Alec wanted to talk about his recklessness the night before. "Well, you weren't in your foyer, so I thought," _I prayed not_, "that you were in the mundane's room. Since you were nowhere else in the house, I went down her hallway and…I found you, I guess."

"You didn't say anything. I didn't even know you were there."

"What was there to say?"

Jace pondered for a second and shrugged. "When did you leave? Because when that pest of a mundane came out," Alec knew he was insinuating Simon, "I left back to my room. And I didn't see a trace of you."

Alec shrugged lightly, "I guess I'm fast. No, I just left when the door opened and you stopped, so maybe that's why you didn't see me."

Jace thought about it. He did have a brief conversation with Clary when Simon walked out. And Alec_ is_ fast. "Well, now you got your answer-"

"I'm surprised you didn't drag her back to your room, the way you guys were going at it."

"It was a kiss, Alec-"

"A make-out." He corrected Jace scornfully. _Isn't the girl like fifteen? What the hell?_

"Why does that upset you?"

Alec's scowl eased into a less tense expression and he sighed. If he was trying to keep his cool, he wasn't doing so superb of a job. "I don't know. Long day, I guess."

"Maybe." Jace glanced down doubtingly and Alec began to worry.

"Well, what are _you_ thinking?" He forced the question out.

Jace sat quietly, his face telling that he was about to tell him, but for some reason he decided otherwise. Instead, he patted his friend on the back, "You need a girlfriend, Alec, so you don't get so jealous when I get them."

"I'm not jealous!" Alec blurted out, even though he was, but not for the reasons Jace was thinking.

"Sure you are. It's alright. I always wondered if my flaunting with girls bothered you." Jace stopped to ponder. "…Well, actually I never did," he spoke truthfully, earning a glare from Alec. "But it's alright. There are plenty of girls out there for you. You just gotta pick one and reel her in, then you won't feel so bad. Hey, maybe we can even double-date."

_I don't __**want**__ to double-date… _Alec made a discontented face.

"But when it comes to the bedroom," Jace continued smugly, "The foursome is gonna have to go, my friend." He chuckled and Alec made a sickened face.

_I definitely don't __**want**__ a foursome… _He kicked the back of his feet against the wooden bed frame.

"Hey, I can help, you know." Jace smiled and his golden eyes gleamed like he had a great idea. "Let's go girl hunting for a change."

"No thank you." Alec responded almost immediately.

"Why not?" Jace looked confused, but then shrugged. He was trying to be nice, but kindness was never really his thing.

"Because I just don't want to." Alec spoke, even though he knew Jace didn't really care much for an answer. "Wouldn't you rather go demon hunting? With all the gore…and the blood?"

Alec watched under his long, night eyelashes as Jace grinned, pleasingly. "Oh, hell yeah. But I do…enjoy girls too." He decided to stay away from the word 'love'.

"Well, I don't," Alec folded his arms across his chest before he wished he hadn't said anything when he received a puzzlingly look from Jace. Like his friend was gazing at a new life-form.

"What's wrong with girls? Your sister is a girl. Isabelle."

"I-I know that!" Alec stated, crossly. "That's not how I meant it. I mean, I just don't necessarily need one. I'm not looking for anyone right now, Jace."

_Because I've already found 'em… _The words rang in his head as he shook it. Jace raised an eyebrow and Alec stopped whipping his head around like a dog trying to part from a flea. Jace looked up before he nodded slowly. "Enjoy the single life?"

"Uh-huh." Alec spoke dully, "Exactly."

"Hm. Good idea, I guess. Love does just get in the way."

Alec's eyes darted to the side, "Then why do you-"

"It's not love. They're flings, Alec. For mere pleasure and entertainment."

Alec gulped at his harsh words. "Well, what about Clarissa?"

Jace paused, to Alec, for too long. "I don't know…"

Alec wished he hadn't asked. It only made the hole in his heart deeper. Maybe one of these days he'd learn to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. "Alrighty then," Alec exhaled as he stood up and walked slowly to his desk.

"Are we done here?" Jace's eyes followed his motion.

"You're the one who came in here. You can leave at anytime." Alec looked away from him and down at his table, pretending he was very interested in a black pen that lay across it.

"Okay." Jace spoke flatly as he rose up and strided shortly across the room. Alec didn't look up as he heard the doorknob turn and door shut briskly afterwards.

For a brief moment, he wondered how Clary could like a dick like Jace. But then again, why did he? But he knew Jace. Really _knew_ him. Not like Clary or those other women who were vaguely familiar with him. Alec knew of his soft side. He was aware of Jace's coldness, but deep warmth as well. Nobody knew him like he did. Nobody.

So why was it that _she_- that _mundane_ teased his heart when she just showed up and Alec's known him for seven freakin' years with no physical progress.

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room as blood leaked down Alec's hand and pieces of an antique lamp lay on the floor like a jigsaw puzzle. _I hate you…Clarissa Fray…_

* * *

**A/N: **_OK, I do have to say I particularly love this chapter xD_ _I felt so bad for Alec while reading the books & hated Clary because of this =_= She was in the way of Jalec, man! Anywho, I did slight revising on this chapter & also for the rest since I've decided to go ahead & finish this shit. For the title of this fanfic, I was at a loss. What 'no promises' has to do with anything, I'm not quite sure yet. Looking back on this, I thought I was doing soooo well with how many reviews I got! XD Pfft._

_So how was it? Please, __**review**__! :) Thnx!_


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or its characters._

**Author's Note: **_I actually really kinda like this story :) And I'm glad other people do too. So here's chapter two. Enjoy!_

**WARNING regarding to basically the rest of the story: **_Characters might be slightly OOC. I probably didn't get the characters personalities down completely, but they're not outlandishly OOC. Again, I just wrote this out of irritation on how the pairings went in the books ;_; I didn't intend for this to be a serious story. I actually was gonna make it a one-shot just to get my point across. Therefore, I apologize to you now if anyone's OOC, but I don't think it's too bad. _

* * *

2

Envy

**He looked down at his stinging hand as he proceeded down the hallway. **

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did I do that?" Alec grumbled to himself. But he already knew why. He was venting. He was in the mist of turning the corner when he bumped into someone. The chest felt like a girl's and he automatically scowled.

"Ow, Alec." Isabelle whined rubbing her forehead as she looked up at his face. "…Are you pissed at me?"

"U-Uh, no," Alec stammered, somewhat embarrassed as the scowl fell from his features. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"How could I be mistaken for anyone else?" Isabelle smiled proudly to herself.

"You are one of a kind," Alec added lightly, easing to walk past her down the faintly-lit hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" She questioned.

"Just to get some bandages," he answered thoughtlessly.

"Bandages? Hey, wait, Alec-" She reached out and clutched down on his hand.

"_AGH!_" Alec hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She yanked her hand away, and looked at the blood now smeared on her palm and fingers. "So _that's_ where the bandages need to be."

"You guessed it," he gave her a crooked smile through the pain.

"Well, you just wait here! I'll be right back!" Alec watched his sister zoom down the hallway. He blinked dark hues then leaned against the wall behind him. He was about to shut his eyes when he heard the recognizable footing of Isabelle returning. Looking up, he saw her running towards him with white strips firmly in her fists, the rest flopping through the air with her long, black hair. "Here take a seat," she said once she stopped in front of him and beckoned him to sit down.

Alec looked at her, but decided to just slide his back down the hallway wall and plop onto the wooden floor below him. Isabelle kneeled down next to him as Alec lifted his hand up. She took out some kind of cream and glazed it across the wound before she tapped a cotton swab over it so no more blood would leak through. She finished up with wrapping around the bandages. "Thanks, Izzy." Alec smiled at her work and then up at her.

"It's no problem. I can't have my brother hurt." His eyes gleamed thankfully as he began to rise. "Hey, wait," Isabelle held onto his unwounded hand and pulled him back down, "What happened to you?"

"Um, I just knocked over my lamp."

"On purpose?"

"No, completely on accident." He looked away from her. He was a terrible liar. Especially to his sister.

"Yeah, right, Alec. You're no klutz. What made you mad?" Isabelle stared into his eyes seriously.

He looked back at her and sighed, "I was just thinking about that mundane."

"Simon?"

"No, I don't care about him."

"Then Clary. You care about her?"

"Let's be serious here, Isabelle." Alec almost wanted to laugh callously. "…I care that she's in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"You know," Alec let his voice drop almost to a whisper, "_Jace_."

Isabelle nodded her head in full understanding now.

"I mean," Alec began reluctantly, "I could halfway stand it before with just us in this house. I know he doesn't know how I feel and I've…always been scared to tell him, but that was okay… I loved just being near him… But when _she_ showed up," Alec's voice fell cold, "I can't even be around him without him barely listening to me because he's daydreaming about her or she's_ always_ by his side!" Alec let out a deep exhale, "It's like I can't even reach him anymore. Everything's changed. Just like that," he snapped his fingers. "That's why…I hate her."

"So…you're jealous?" Isabelle spoke up.

Alec looked down. Normally, he would argue against it, but what was the point? "Yeah… Yeah, I guess I am jealous."

Isabelle scowled. She didn't like seeing her brother upset. He was a good portion of her world, now it felt like that portion was deteriorating. "Sometimes I wish Jace never brought her back here," she admitted faintly.

"Do you not like her either?" Alec held his head up.

Isabelle crossed her arms, "It's…different having her. I'm not use to this. Not being the only girl. Seeing you upset. Watching Jace change. It's like adopting that stray kitten even though you really don't want it, but you feel like an ass if you say no."

"Well, in this case, I'd rather be the ass," Alec bluntly stated.

Isabelle smiled slightly, "It sucks, Alec. But I guess we're just going to have to deal. She's not really a mundane after all."

"Yeah, whatever," Alec rolled his eyes, "That Simon guy is a mundane and he's still here."

Isabelle nodded. "That's true. I guess she feels like she can welcome anyone she wants," Isabelle thought out loud, not intending to be mean.

"Whore. She's strumming hearts like a sick violinist. I know that Simon guy likes her and she can't even see it."

"He does?" Isabelle blinked, "But what about me-"

"Sure, he thinks you're beautiful, but mainly he hoped to make _her_ jealous."

Isabelle stared down at her lap. "…You never tried that with Jace," her eyes met her sibling's.

Alec shook his head numbly, "Hell. What would be the point? I'm not setting myself up for anymore disappointment... It didn't even work for Simon."

Isabelle nodded before she gasped appallingly, "Clary wasn't jealous of me?"

"Of you, yes. But how Simon seemed to like you, no. Not so much." Alec began to ponder. Simon felt for Clary like how he felt for Jace. He never really thought about it, but the two of them were a lot alike in the state of their romantic lives. Maybe he would stop treating him like a mere mundane…

Isabelle stared at him. "Alec, do you-"

"Hey, Alec." The teen jerked his head to the side to see Jace approaching them, as so did Isabelle. "Hey, Izzy."

"Hi, Jace." She smiled awkwardly, beginning to stand up.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alec's eyes were wide.

Jace narrowed his, "I haven't been standing anywhere. I've been walking down the hall. Well, trying to now. Could you move over?" He ushered a hand considering the narrowness of the walkway.

Alec looked up at him for a second then rose to his feet. He noticed the wavy red hair and tilted his head to see Clary standing behind him. He never thought he could be so tired at looking at somebody's face.

"If Hodge or somebody asks where I am, tell him I'm going for a walk." Alec proceeded pass the group of people, only facing forward.

"Hey, Alec," Jace barely grabbed his hand, grazing the bandages, before Alec pulled away.

"You already said hi…" He disappeared around the corner.

Jace looked where Alec just walked and then down at his palm. "What happened to his hand?" He glanced at Isabelle, realizing he never noticed anything when he was in the room with his friend.

"Nothing…" Isabelle turned on the heel of her foot and disappeared down the opposite end of the foyer.

"…You think it's me?" Clary scowled.

Though Jace said nothing as he turned around towards the way his parabatai had walked.

* * *

**A/N: **_Just reading this story again makes me smile :D Jace & Alec needed to be together! Dammit, Cassandra! Why~? ;_; I forgot about how much I like the pairing! This chapter has been revised. Please, leave comments, comments, comments! I love to get __**feedback**__! :D Please?_


	3. Chapter 3: Love

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instruments series :)_

**Author's Note: **_I think I'll start naming the chapter titles after emotions. It seems pretty fitting so far, doesn't it? Another thing, I always thought it was interesting how Cassandra Clare would always bold the first line of her chapters. To keep the Mortal Instruments feel I guess I'll do that too. Even though this story isn't really set in any given time in the books, but just, uh, random ._. Anyways, here's the third chapter. Enjoy it as much as I did writing it!_

* * *

3

Love

**Alec was walking out of the institute's property, rather hard and less light footed than his usual pace. Realizing this, he tried to relax and walk ****normally, but when he heard Jace jog** **up** to him his muscles only tightened yet again. "Getting a little exercise without me?"

Alec glanced over his shoulder. "The key words in that are _without you_."

Jace smirked, "No, because I said_ without me_."

Alec rolled his eyes as he continued forward.

"Are you mad?" Jace asked more seriously.

"Why would I be mad?" Alec posed flatly, glancing down the street at which way to turn. He went left.

"I don't know," Jace shrugged, glancing up at the sky, "I guess a better question would be, why are you mad?"

"Who says I'm mad to begin with?" Alec questioned absently.

"Because that's your pissy face." The other man pointed out. "You're mad about something. I know you."

"Maybe not well enough," Alec breathed without a second thought.

Jace scowled. "What? What makes you say that?"

Alec shrugged lightly. "…Because you don't seem to know how I feel."

"How you feel? You're mad. That's how you feel." Jace stated.

Alec glared. Somewhat irritated that Jace was telling him how he felt so bluntly. "I mean_ about_ someone."

Jace blinked, knitting his eyebrows in a confused expression. "You mean who you _like_? You said you weren't looking for anyone right now!"

"That's because I already found 'em!" Alec's voice rose.

Jace cocked an eyebrow at the sudden rise in volume, appearing slightly irritated. "Well, okay then. Who is it?" He flicked his wrist as he spoke mockingly, "Since I obviously don't know."

Alec shook his head and simply continued walking. Perhaps a bit faster?

"Alec," Jace spoke, keeping up with his pace. "What's wrong? Is it Clary or something? Are you jealous?"

"Let's get real, Jace," Alec began to snort a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Jace questioned and Alec's voice grew hard.

"Why would I like her?"

"What's wrong with Clary?"

"What's wrong with you?" Alec spat out, unexpectedly, but he was already starting, so no point in turning back now. "You like the mundane."

"She's not a freakin' mundane."

"Details. You still like her."

A muscle jumped in Jace's jaw like he was going to say something else, but refrained. "So what if I do?" He spoke instead, like venom leaking from his lips.

Alec gawked at him. He actually didn't even know how to reply, so he kept marching forward.

"Alec," Jace spoke harshly, "So what if I do?"

"Do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, apparently it does, since you've been walking around here like a brooding toddler ever since she came."

"Oh, you actually _noticed_," Alec forced a surprised tone, trying to bury the hurt he felt from his friend's previous statement. "It's a fucking miracle."

"Okay, if you're just PMSing just tell me Alec, so I can stop wasting my time and go back home."

"No one's keeping you here," Alec's voice shook, "But if it's making you stay, yeah, I'm fucking PMSing, Jace. That's what this is! I'm just on my mother-fucking period and you should pay me no mind 'cause it'll be over in about a week! Now run along back to that house and back to that girl's arms."

"I don't get it, Alec!" Jace's voice wasn't loud, but hard. "If you're not jealous because you don't have a girl or that you like Clary then what the hell is it? Seriously, you haven't been the same ever since she came! You've been losing your cool and spitting out things that are uncalled for and being-"

"Because I'm freakin' in love with you!" Alec's hands tensed. "Are you retarded!" He began to quicken his stride, but this time Jace didn't try to catch up. He just stood on the side of the street, golden eyes wide and mouth agape.

* * *

**A/N: **_For some reason fanfiction doesn't put both an exclamation point & a question mark beside each other ._. Sorry this chapter was so short! It just felt appropriate to end it here. I always thought how in the hell could Jace not see Alec's affection. I mean, he wasn't surprised that he was gay, but he was clueless that he was gay for HIM xD It was kinda cute in a bittersweet kinda way. Anyways, please, review, review, __**review**__ & share what you think! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Remorse

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instrument series. This is fanfiction, so this should be pretty much a given. _

**Author's Note: **_I thought Alec could be the type of character to understand his flaws and grow from them :) I actually enjoyed writing these chapters out in my notebook first while lying on my bed. It was calming & I needed that at the time. Anyways, I present to you chapter four slightly revised. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

4

Remorse

_**Wow, Alec. You really kept your cool.**_

"Shut the hell up!" Alec scolded himself angrily.

_So much for learning how to keep your mouth shut._

"I thought I said shut up!" Alec closed his eyes tight and sighed. He looked up at the clear blue sky. He felt light-headed now. Almost like he didn't even want to put thought into anything anymore. Normally, he would've turned back home by now because honestly, where is there to go? But something was keeping him away, so he kept walking.

The black haired teen ended up passing a café' and he realized, he was sort of hungry. He back tracked and opened up the double glass doors gracefully. The chime went and a waitress greeted him. "Hello! How many?" She smiled, sporting short auburn hair and ivy eyes.

"Just one," Alec said, taking a glimpse around.

"Okay, follow me, please." The waitress seated him to a table in the back corner by a large window. "And are you ready to order, sir?" She dug out a pencil and notepad from her breast pocket.

"Um…" He pondered, flipping through the menu. Weird. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. "I'll, uh, jut have a coffee…and some of this…French bread."

"Will that be all?" She jotted it down quickly.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. It'll be here shortly," she briskly swept up his menu and disappeared into the back.

Alec rested on his undamaged palm and averted his gaze out the window. His mind was blank for a moment before it started to settle on Jace. His expression then fell somewhat dim. It raced from him over to Clary. Alec sighed rubbing his hand across his face. Why was he being like this? Jace was right, he _was _acting different.

Alec took his hand away from his face and rested his head against the glass. The way he was acting was only troubling the people around him. Close to him. Isabelle. Jace… Damn, his list was short. Though, that wasn't the point. His dark blue orbs took a look at the sky. He needed to move on. Pull himself together. He let out a deep exhale.

_What? You only need to move on when you get rejected, Alec._

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. He surely knew Jace's answer though. He wasn't gay. Not like Alec. That's why he wanted to keep these stupid feelings inside, so it wouldn't come to this.

Alec leaned away from the window and buried his face into his hands. He wished he would stop thinking. It was only making him feel worse.

"Clary…" he breathed lightly. He had been acting like an ass to her ever since she came to the institute. Shooting her evil glares. Spitting out harsh things that were completely uncalled for. Going out of his way to_ hate_ her. For what? Taking Jace from him? HE NEVER HAD HIM!

He shook his head, swinging his messy black hair gently. "I should make amends…" He thought about the idea. He wasn't hoping to be the best of friends with her or anything like that, but just to not have hell freeze over every time they were in the same general area. "I'll talk to her." He finished up his thoughts when the waitress returned.

"Here you go," she placed the plate in front of him along with his coffee, "And I'm Shirley, if you need anything."

"Thank you," he sipped at his coffee and looked out the corner of his eye as she smiled and walked off. She was a nice girl. It made him wonder why he stereotyped against most of them.

He placed his mug down and decided to go back to it when he finished his bread; giving some time for the hot beverage to cool off. He smiled to himself as the warm, buttery pastry rolled in his mouth and slid down his throat. It wasn't long before he polished it off and licked his lips. He slurped down the warm coffee and rose up from the seat and strolled towards the door.

"Um, sir, I haven't given you your check yet."

He held his hand against the glass door and looked back over his shoulder.

_Shit, I don't have any money! Agh! _

It was one of those sweat drop moments when he looked down embarrassingly. "I, uh, don't have any on me…" He glanced up at the blinking waitress. "I-I'm so sorry! God! I had a lot on my mind! Well, so much that it was kind of blank! So I wasn't thinking! But I felt hungry! So I stumbled in here! I didn't even realize I didn't have any cash! Ah, fuck, I'm such an idiot! I'm-"

"Chill. I got you covered."

Alec blinked. "What?"

"I said, I got you covered. I'll pay for it."

Alec stared at her for a moment. She would just pay for him? A girl that he didn't even know? Alec pouted a bit. It could always be his face. Girls were prone to being shallow like that. With his delicate facial features and dark eyes, many females were attracted to him, but that didn't mean he was attracted to them. He stared into her eyes as if searching for any trace of shallowness. Though all he found was an honest to goodness young women trying to help a guy out.

"Thank you…" he spoke reluctantly then cleared his throat and smiled more honestly, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," she returned the gesture.

He pushes the door open with his back and spoke as he stood halfway through. "Hey, I'll pay you back… I'll drop by later, today or tomorrow, and pay you back."

She nodded even though speaking against it, "You don't have to."

"Oh, but I do." He breathed, glancing down silently. He hadn't been being fair to the girl's he's crossed in his life. He barely even knew any girls. This stereotypical personality… It was going to have to go. He thought of Clary as he peered at her in the hallway behind Jace. He recalled his urge to leave the household and was guilty for even the thought of punching her. "…Well, I have to be somewhere." Alec spoke leisurely, coming back to reality. "I'll see you later. And thanks again."

"Don't mention it!" She waved as Alec exited.

He went back to the Institute's property and pushed open one of the large double doors. His nose twitched a bit as the smell of the kitchen filled his nostrils.

"Isabelle," he breathed, leaning his head into the room. He saw her standing at the stove, a white apron tied tightly around her body and stirring large pot with a wooden spoon. "What's in this one?" Alec questioned out of habit.

She turned her head. "Oh, hey, Alec. …Enjoy your walk?" She smiled softly.

"Uh-huh." He walked over to her, not wanting to put much thought into his chat with Jace.

Isabelle blinked. "Oh, and this is split-pea soup. A really good one if I do say so myself." She smirked triumphantly.

He leaned over to peer into the pot. It looked more like green ectoplasm, but maybe that was just him. "Well, I already ate, Izzy. So don't fix a bowl for me."

"Riiight," she raised her eyebrows to emphasize her sarcasm.

"I'm serious," he chuckled, turning back around, "And hey, where's Clary?"

Isabella looked up at him. "Don't you mean _the mundane_?"

Alec smiled softly, shaking his head. "Not this time."

She stared at him for a moment before pointing her spoon to the right, dripping some soup. "I think she's still in the bath right now. She actually forgot to bring in a change of clothes, so I have to take her some of mine."

"Alright…" Alec glanced up, "Could you ask her to come to my room when she's done?"

"Um, sure." Isabelle blinked, taken aback. "But what for?"

Alec stepped out of the kitchen without responding and walked down the foyer to his room. He shut the door behind him and flopped down on his comfortable mattress, rolling over on his back and crossing his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling before briskly letting his eyelashes fall over his orbs. His breathing began to steady as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aw, isn't Alec cute? lol jk Well, not really. I imagine him pretty hot in my mind ;) But he's realized his wrongs and is sorry! Aw! xD Weren't they suppose to make a movie of this series? What happened to that? D: Well, I guess it's a good thing they didn't because if they ruin my image of the characters like they did for Twilight I'm gonna be pissed. Okay, please, review, review, review on what you think! :D I really can't get enough of them. And don't worry about reviewing on every chapter, I don't find that annoying, I find it helpful! __**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Certainty

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instruments series._

**Author's Note: **_These characters are so fun to write with! X3 I don't know why, but I surprisingly find it easy to portray the characters, even though they're probably OOC? ;_; But let it be known when I started writing this I had only read book one! So any noticeable growth they had pass that, don't flame me for it if it's not found in the story! Like Simon being a vampire o_O Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

5

Certainty

**Dnk, dnk dnk! Alec started to blink his eyes open lazily as a continuous knock came to his door. He didn't remember locking it. "Come in!" He called ****drowsily, covering his mouth as he **yawned afterwards.

He saw Clary opening the door and step hesitantly inside. "…You wanted to talk to me?"

"...Oh, yes." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mund- Erm, Clary…you can take a seat."

"Clary?" She moved over to his desk and sat in the chair, "I don't think you've ever said my name before."

"It's a start." He let his legs fall over the side of the bed. "Look…the way I've been acting towards you…since you got here-" He paused, trying to piece together his words. "I'm sorry… I've been an unfair ass to you this whole time. I-"

But Clary was hardly listening anymore. Alec had actually apologized to _her_. Said _he_ was sorry. Words she thought she would never hear him say ever. Not to her. "…Wow…"

"And I- Wait, what?" Alec broke away from his rant to look at her, blinking.

Clary smiled, "You. You're trying to make amends with me, right? This isn't a joke?"

_I don't waste my time with jokes. _Alec shook his head. "No. I'm serious. I really am sorry. I'm not asking for your forgiveness or even for your friendship, just for us to be on good grounds, okay?"

"Sure," Clary shrugged and Alec laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be asking you that when I'm the one who wasn't making that come true."

"No… You know what, Alec…I'm sorry too." She looked up at him. "I mean, there are sometimes when I've been cruel and sick to you."

"But I deserved it."

"Not all the time," she shook her head and stood up. "Friends?" She held her hand out.

He looked down at it then back up at her, "I said we didn't have to be friends."

"Well, this is our peace treaty," her hand remained extended and he glanced down at it once more.

_Heh, mundanes…_ A slight smile spread across his lips and he raised his arm up when his door cracked open.

"Hey, Alec," Jace pushed it open fully, looking over at Clary in surprise then over at his friend. "We need to talk."

"…Well, we are right now." Alec pointed his finger back from himself to Clary, making her notice his right hand in particular. "You'll have to wait." Alec looked down at the side of his bed.

Jace glanced over at Clary who just looked back at him with full eyes. "Are you guys arguing?" He questioned.

"Hardly," Alec glanced up at him, "Could you-" He wanted to edge Jace to leave, but the faster he left, the faster him and Clary would finish up and the faster him and Jace would begin. And Alec could only imagine what they 'needed to talk' about. Instead, he let his sentence die and looked at the floor.

"…Could I what?" Jace's eyebrows knitted together.

Alec didn't plan on answering. Clary spoke, "Jace, would you step out? Alec and I would like to finish something."

Alec peered up, in time to notice Jace's jaw tense for a second. His eyes appeared reluctant, as if he wanted to ask _why, _but simply nodded, "Okay…" He took a step out and closed the door.

Clary's expression eased into that of worry. "…You don't think he thinks we have a thing going on now, do you? Oh, I shouldn't have stated it like that!" She cursed silently to herself. "Baka me."

"No, I- …Baka?" Alec gave her a look and she blushed faintly.

"Um…too many animes with Simon," she laughed.

He nodded, not really caring what it meant. "As I was saying, I don't think so. He knows you don't like me and he_ knows_ I don't like you."

Clary scowled slightly. "Well, we like each other now right?"

"Not like that!" Alec's eyes grew wide on the defensive.

"Oh, I know," Clary rolled her eyes, "I mean like friends, or at least acquaintances."

"Right," he agreed.

"Well, you didn't shake on it."

Alec looked up at her and laughed a bit. _Is she serious?_ "Friends." He took her hand and shook it.

Clary smiled honestly, "Whew, this is a relief!"

"How so?" Alec blinked, perplexed.

"You know what it's like to go around in a house with someone who hates you?"

He glanced up. "No, I can't say I have," Alec smiled awkwardly, "Well, actually I can. You did."

"I didn't hate you." Clary began as Alec shot her a doubtful expression. "Okay, not nearly as much as you hated me," she added.

He thought about it before he nodded slowly, "I suppose you're right."

Clary plopped back down in his chair. "So why did you dismiss Jace? Basically all we had left to do was handshake."

Alec's eyes ventured downwards as he clasped his hands together. "Because I don't know if I even want to talk to him."

"Fight?" Clary raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No… Not really."

"Well, he's your best friend. You shouldn't _not_ want to talk to him. And don't you…also…?"

"What?" Alec held his head up, looking at her serenely.

"Love him," she finished, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Alec glanced up at his ceiling. "That's why I don't know if I wanna talk to him. He knows."

"He found out?" Clary sounded surprised, "Or…"

"I told him." Alec said numbly. "I didn't really plan on it. I just kind of blurted it out in the spur of the moment." _Guess, that's what happens when you keep stuff bottled up inside…_

"Oh, I see…" Clary fidgeted, glancing around his space.

"…I know this is probably awkward for you. You love him too, no?" Alec asked, ignoring how oddly he questioned that.

She glanced up at him as her cheeks eased into a shade of pink, "Yeah…"

He looked away, "That's why I hated you so much. I could tell. You love Jace and Jace…" Alec stopped mid-sentence, biting down on his bottom lip. He didn't want to say it.

Clary gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Alec…"

The black haired shook his head faintly, "Please, don't pity me. I just need to face the facts…" He stood up. "You don't have to stay here and talk to me anymore. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"But wait," she stared up at him, "is this what happened to your hand?" She picked up a piece of broken glass and held it up.

_I really need to clean that up… _"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I left it there. You could've got cut."

"It's alright," she glanced around the room, but ended up just laying the piece back on the desk. Alec stared at her for a moment before he turned to the door. "Where are you going?" Clary asked without any thought.

"Like I said, to face the facts…" He looked over his shoulder and flashed her a bitter smile before opening his bedroom door. "You coming?"

"With you?" She blinked, taken aback.

He shook his head, "I hope you don't. I mean, out of my room."

"Oh. Yeah…" She rose up, "I'll look like an idiot just here all alone."

"The life I live," Alec muttered under his breath, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **_Kind of angsty there, aren't ya, Alec? Lol Nah. People just say dramatic things when they're depressed, I think. I know I said I'd plan on ending this pretty soon since I never finish my fanfics, but it's been a couple months now. I don't know when I fell out of the mortal instruments fandom, but people like this story, so I will finish it! Plus, I still do like Jace/Alec :) It doesn't get enough love! D: Well, before I revised this I already asked if I should make Jace like Alec back…kinda wanted to write a slash scene already. But you guys already read & commented whether I should or not. So keep reading to see what the majority said! And please leave __**comments/reviews**__ of your own! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Disclaimer: **_I almost forgot... I don't own The Mortal Instruments series! haha_

**WARNING: **_A dash of boy x boy love in this chapter. So for those of you who don't like that sort of thing…please, read anyways :D _

* * *

6

Confusion

**"You wanted to talk to me?" Alec asked as he stood outside Jace's corridors.**

"Eh, yeah." Jace was holding the door open. "You know I was just going to go back to your place when I thought you guys were _done talking_."

"This is all of our place." Alec stated, insinuating the house.

"You know what I mean," Jace looked at him funny and grabbed his hand, "Why are you just standing there?" He pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"_Gah!_ Could you not do that?" Alec winced.

Jace glanced down at the bandaged hand in his grip. "Oh, sorry," he let go and watched Alec rub it discomfortingly. "What happened to you?"

_I fell in love._ Alec thought. "I just knocked over my lamp. No biggy."

"_Just _knocked over your lamp? Yeah, by crashing your fist into it, right?"

Alec frowned, "It wasn't on purpose…"

"You're a terrible liar, Alec. You know that?"

"So I've been told," he admitted lightly.

Jace stared at him. "…Well," he exhaled, going over to his burgundy covered bed, "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He said, drawing a blush from the other boy. "Eh, that didn't come out right," Jace's expression contorted a tad, "I meant the reason why we're here."

"Because this is your room and I didn't feel like prolonging the inevitable."

"What are you talking about, Alec?"

"I'll let you do the talking since you wanted to."

Jace sighed deeply. "Okay…" He considered choosing his words carefully. "Alec...you probably already know what I want to talk about."

Alec was looking intently at the lush carpet. Normally, Jace wouldn't even want to talk about this _at all_. He'd classify it as just a burden and leave the problem where it was. But Alec was his best friend. Things being awkward between them was something not even Jace could brush off.

"What you said on our walk…" Jace spoke, glancing over at him, "I always… What I mean is, I always thought you weren't…straight…"

Alec's eyes widened shockingly, "Y-You did?"

Jace nodded, "Once upon a time, yeah. You never seemed to show a real interest in girls, so I thought that maybe you weren't… But I ended up etching it from my mind. I thought I was just jumping to conclusions even though that little voice in the back of my head was telling me differently."

Alec blinked, "S-So…you always knew…?" His attention fell back to the floor, "You just didn't want to believe it…"

"It's not that. I don't care if you are, that doesn't change anything. I just…never expected…"

"That _you_ were the one I liked?"

Jace gulped and nodded his head softly before looking up at Alec's lost expression. "I know, right? I should've seen that coming. I mean, who can't resist me?" He chuckled to lighten the mood, but Alec wasn't laughing. "Look, Alec, we're like brothers. You're my best friend. We're _parabatai_. So you being in love with me, well I-"

_Oh, great. Fan-fucking-tastic._ Alec thought. Why did he come there again? Oh, yes. To hear an answer that was going to feel worse than a shot to the groin. Nevertheless, it wasn't like he didn't already semi-brace himself for-

"Really like you too."

-the painful truth that was about to befall on him and- Wait…

"W-What?" Alec blinked rapidly.

"I said, I really like you too."

…Alec felt like his heart had skipped a beat. Or two. Or three. Or GRAGH! Who cared about his heart beats? Jace liked him back? He had liked-

"But not in that way."

A weight had suddenly replaced the black haired's heart and sank to the bottom of his being. Of course. It was too good to be true. He could never win. Duh…

"Listen Alec, like I already said; brothers, best friends, parabatai, yeah we are pretty close and yeah we've got a good relationship, so I think you're just getting this confused with being in love with me. You know, you can love somebody without being _in love_ with them, right-"

"Okay, Jace," Alec scowled, annoyed, "You can speak for yourself, but _don't_ try to tell _me_ how _I_feel." Jace eyed his friend as the irritated teen continued. "Stop being a coward and just tell me…" Alec's dark blue eyes grew less tense and his hard expression relaxed, "That you don't love me back…"

Jace gazed up at him with an expressionless look upon his face. "No."

Alec frowned, his long lashes shadowing over his orbs. His voice was dull. "See? Now wasn't that easier than to lie about-"

"No, I won't tell you that." Jace averted his attention in front of him.

"W-What?" Alec blinked before his voice grew cold, "Look Jace, you'll be hurting me a lot less if you'd just tell me the truth-"

"No, I won't tell you what you think I am because it _isn't_ the truth."

Alec stared at him, as if trying to read Jace's thoughts. "W-What are you talking about? Jace, don't fuck with me," his voice shook.

"I'm not," Jace spoke steady and honestly. "Alec, it's not that I don't love you."

"It's just that you're not _in love _with me, right? Jace, just tell me the-"

"Will you let me talk?" Jace's voice was hard and Alec's blue orbs widened; _He's the one who keeps interrupting me too… _"As I was saying…" Jace's words trailed off as he gazed forward. What_ was _he saying?

Alec stared at him mutely for a moment and wished to question the sudden moment of silence, but didn't wish to break Jace's train of thought either. He was likely to snap on the, now even more confused boy, if he did. Jace didn't realize he was biting down on his thumb nail until his teeth grazed his actual finger. His golden orbs glance over at Alec and stayed there for a moment or more. Alec looked back at him briefly before his gaze fell down and he shifted his feet around in an uncomfortable gesture.

"What is it, Jace?" He finally spoke nonchalantly.

It was like the question went in one ear and out the other for Jace, so naturally there was no response. The only conversation he was having right now was between himself and his conscience.

All this time, Alec was in love with him. Not just love him, but was_ in_ love with him. And Jace was in denial about his friend's feelings this whole time. But the blonde was starting to wonder…maybe Alec's feelings weren't the only ones he had overlooked. Maybe Jace's _own_ emotions were being pushed away by the constant judgment of 'love is stupid', 'you only get hurt from loving', 'love? don't make me laugh' and so on and so forth.

"Jace? Hey, are you listening to me?" A black eyebrow raised as the other narrowed into a confused expression upon Alec's face.

Jace never wanted to put much though into love. He only felt pain and remorse from that same exact dreadful emotion in the past. The thought of those awful feelings returning, he didn't want that. He didn't want love if that was what love led to. But maybe that's what made him a coward. A powerful Shadowhunter who was scared to love...

The blonde looked over at the midnight haired teen, appearing concerned and saying, "You're not really ignoring me now are you? …Jace?"

Jace looked down at the palms of his hands. Maybe it was time for him to knock down this wall he built around himself. Alec wasn't the only person who tried to put a tight lid on his feelings or, in Jace's case, still is. He didn't want to be afraid to love anymore. He began hating not loving. Perhaps Alec was right about him being a coward. He never wished to let anyone in, so no trace of sadness could leak out. But he didn't' want to be cold to the people he actually gave a damn about anymore. He didn't want to put on the impression that nothing fazed him and he was high and mighty. He didn't want to reject true feelings because he feared a painful ending. Honestly, maintaining this lonely, loveless life was starting to be more agonizing than to have loved and lost.

But Alec was a guy! And Jace liked girls! Why hadn't he seen his friend's feelings earlier? Why was his heart doing that weird fast-beating thing? Why was he even contemplating his answer to a _man's_ love confession? There had to be a reason. He needed a reason!

And in that moment of time, Jace came to the conclusion…

Alec moved across the room over to him. "You still with me? Hey, Jace." He leaned down and waved his left hand in front of the other's face.

…to hell with reason.

Jace looked up at him, and Alec was surprised when Jace took his waving hand and laced it with his own, but was even more so when the Shadowhunter's face tilted up and warm lips pressed unsuspectedly against his own.

* * *

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger! Don't we all just love them? haha I was really eager to write this one, so it was released quicker than the others. Since most of my votes were to pair Alec and Jace, they went for the win. I did revise this chapter though. Making Jace not have an idea that Alec loved him, which will probably make some other things change :/ Eh… Please, __**comment/review**__!_


	7. Chapter 7: Lust

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or its characters._

**Author's Note: **_I follow no real storyline in the Mortal Instruments books. I referred to some things that has happened in the books, but don't really follow the book's plot. Again, this is a fanficiton xD_

**WARNING:**_ Boy x Boy love in this chapter._

* * *

7

Lust

**Alec's dark blue eyes widened and his lips twitched to the urge to kiss the blonde back, but unexpectedly jerked away. "Y-You…You can't just-! Y-****You-!"**

Jace raised a brow, a bit amused by Alec's stammering. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said sarcastically, looking at the other man as if he was hardly fazed by the sudden rejection. Or so it seemed... Alec couldn't read his golden gleaming eyes. "That's what happens when you put your face too close to mine."

"I was trying to get you back down to Earth!" Alec flushed.

"Right. Well, I'm 'back down to Earth' now. What do you need?"

Alec stared at him. "I can't believe you sometimes. You're just so…so unpredictable!"

"What do you not believe?" Jace eyed him, his voice holding a tone of seriousness.

"_That._ Th-That kiss," Alec unknowingly brushed his finger tips against his lips before yanking them away embarrassingly. "Aren't those only for _Clary_?"

"Who told you that?" Jace ignored the unusual use of her first name.

"Jace!" Alec growled, irritably, "I saw you kiss her! I asked you if you loved her and you said _I don't know_! I mentioned it again and you said _what if I do_!"

Jace's eyes wandered to their embraced hands making Alec notice as well and blush as he freed them. Jace glanced back at him. "What does that matter? I just kissed you, didn't I? You should be happy, not hounding me."

Alec shook his head violently, making his rich black hair look air blown. "I'm not! I-I just-! I don't understand! Are you just trying to make me feel better? Or are you just playing with me? This is cruel, Jace. Even for yo-"

"Shutup. Like you haven't played with someone's emotions before." The blonde looked up at him, eyes still unreadable. "Remember? Magnus."

Alec cringed a bit, but he didn't feel like discussing that topic. Why would he when the only guy he was solely focused on was Jace? "So are you admitting to just playing with me?" His voice was hard as steel.

"Are you admitting to just using Magnus? You were using him to fill the gap, right? That spot in your heart."

"I wasn't _using_ him." Alec glared. "I could never replace you in my heart. But…you are partially right…" his voice became melancholy, "I did try…"

"I knew it. What a cheap imitation," Jace snorted. "The two of us don't even compare."

"You think I don't know that!" Alec yelled. "I know, okay?" He still held his glare on the other boy.

Jace shrugged a bit. "What did you see in that guy anyways?"

Alec's eyes softened as he gazed down at the carpeted floor. "…He was a nice guy... He saved my life."

Jace remembered that all too well; when he was helpless and his best friend was on the verge of death. If it wasn't for Magnus, he would've lost Alec. He would've lost yet another person he loved and it would've hurt like hell. What would have done if Alec _had _died…?

Jace clenched his fist when a shiver ran down his spine and his eyes grew wide. It was a_ terrifying_ feeling. He didn't even want to think about something so horrible.

"Jace, are you alright?"

Maybe Alec meant more to him then he thought. Didn't mundanes say sparks fly when you know you know you're in love? He didn't know if he would describe the feeling of Alec's lips on his as_ sparks_, but he did…feel something…

"Alec…"

The teen blinked. "What?"

"You ask too many questions…"

Before Alec could further question him, his breath hitched as the masculine hand caressed his cheek. It was that of a warriors, but surprisingly gentle and yet firm against his skin. He gawked in astonishment as the blonde leaned in, tilting his head slightly, to press his lips back against Alec's own.

Alec sat frozen in place for a moment and self-consciously was beginning to worry that he was going to miss his chance again. Only when Jace began to part his lips open and deepen the kiss did the heat risen in Alec's body begin to thaw his shocked state. He let Jace roam the corridors of his mouth and kissed the blonde back with just as sweet and sensual passion as their tongues tussled.

The sensation running up Alec's spine, making him feel like was about to blow, was something he never thought he'd feel before. Not with Jace anyways. Sure, he had always craved to and often had to bury those thoughts away, but the craving still lingered in his being no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't quite sure when he had fallen for his step-brother. Many times he hated being 'brothers' at all, even if not by blood. Jace calling him 'brother' from time to time always reminded him of the love that'll never be between them. But now… Sitting there on Jace's bed, kissing him like that, his mind was at a loss for words. Though it wasn't like any needed to be exchanged or rather, _could_ be.

Alec felt himself beginning to fall back, as their lips gradually parted. Alec thought for air maybe, but it was almost like he wasn't the one that needed it. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't talk. It was as if he was in a daze or a sweet diluted dream.

A thin line of saliva was left on his chin. Jace pushed him back lightly against the bed and Alec could feel the sting of his wound opening up again under his bandages. The only thing that reminded him, that this wasn't a dream. He hardly paid it any mind though, looking up at the blonde over him, supporting himself with lean, strong arms. He stared up at his golden eyes with a rich yellow and russet brown hue fading into each other like a lion's orbs while the room light illuminating the space almost cast it an opposite, silvery color. Alec felt as if he was in a trance and nothing could slip his hold away from this breathtaking moment. He had noticed Jace's eyes before…but not like this while Jace gazed down into his dark blue orbs, the beautiful deep color of the deep sea, which told stories just as hard to explore and understand as the sea itself. Alec was a stunning looking young man. Jace never could understand why he tried to mask his looks with old sweaters and out-dated pants.

The light began to eclipse when it started to shadow over Alec as Jace leaned downwards. He was inches away from the black haired's face who felt the warm breath against his neck making his cheeks feel even warmer before the blonde paused.

Alec stared, like someone had just clicked the pause button on his life remote. "W-What-"

"Shhh," Jace placed a finger on the other's lips making Alec's blush deepen.

It was quiet now and Alec could indeed hear the faint footsteps echoing down the hallway; probably why Jace had stopped. Jace stared right at the door while Alec couldn't tear his gaze from him. A sudden knock came to the door.

"…Who is that?" Alec glanced over for a quick second, not realizing he had spoke aloud.

"An unwelcome guest," Jace hopped up, going over to the door as it began to crack open. The Shadowhunter quickly grabbed onto the doorknob and opened the door halfway, in which the knocker had no view of his bed. "I didn't say _come in_."

The knocker, Simon, looked startled for a brief moment. "You're right. You didn't _say_ anything."

"Do you usually give people half a second before you barge in?"

"Only when it's you I'm knocking for."

Jace stared at him blankly for a moment before he asked, "Why are you here?"

Simon was easing into spitting out a smart-ass remark, but the wave of worry made him not bother. "Is Clary in here?" He moved his head around to see past Jace and unthoughtfully began to push the door open wider.

Jace's grip tightened on the knob, making Simon's curiosity fail. "No, Clary is_ not_ in here." Jace spoke with annoyance to Simon's presence, but a hint of concern for Clary.

"Well, I already asked Isabelle. Even Church. And everyone else in this house." Simon bit the bottom of his lip before he glanced up, "Well, except Alec. He wasn't in his room when I dropped in."

"He went for a walk earlier today. He's out." Jace's voice was flat.

"_Still?_" Simon remembered Clary telling him that Alec just might never come back because he hated her so much. "Uh, sorry to tell you this, but your bro just might be running away from home, dude."

Jace's eyes flickered a hint of amusement. "I'll be sure to inform LostChild101."

Simon glared at the blonde. "You're such an _ass_."

"Only to you."

Simon snickered like it was a sick joke. "Only to_ everybody_."

Jace leered at him. "You don't know me, mundie."

"I know that you're a dick." Simon spoke like it was a proven fact. "And you seem awfully suspicious. Claiming that you don't know where Clary is, and looking so calm trying to conceal your room. What…or more like _who_ the hell are you hiding then, huh?"

"Trying?" Jace questioned his second to last sentence, "Hardly since you don't even know 'who the hell I'm hiding."

"Listen, you-" Simon growled before Jace stepped back and shut the door, locking it with a flick of the wrist. "HEY!" A hard slam came to the door.

Alec had sat up and blinked. "Simon?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Mundie boy really knows how to test my patience."

Alec gazed at him. "What's wrong?"

Jace licked his dry lips. "He doesn't know where Clary is. She's not in the house." Jace waltzed over to his closet and began to slide on a dirty, black boot.

"Are you going to go find her?" Alec asked, a hint of hurt in his tone.

"Well, yeah." Jace wasn't looking at him.

Hadn't the blonde just kissed him?_ Twice_? Wasn't that suppose to mean something? Why did he look so concerned where _Clary _was? "But I thought-"

"Thought what?" Jace looked back at him once he tied on his shoe.

Alec looked hurt for a split second. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked down. "…I thought…Simon had a phone."

Jace lifted his head up from his feet and turned to gawk at Alec. "…You're right."

* * *

**A/N: **_Omg, I wrote this chapter when I just finished City of Ashes and it rocked! I know I'm a Jace/Alec fan (love the scenes with them), but did anyone else think the part where Simon was drinking Jace's blood was hot? I mean, come on, Jace pulled him closer. lol Well, please __**review/comment**__! I'll try to get chapter 8 out soon, but its loooong-er than my others._


	8. Chapter 8: Doubt

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Mortal Instruments series like Cassandra does._

**Author's Note: **_Holy crap, it's been like four months since I've updated this story o.O I'm sorry, everyone, I just kind of fell from the mortal instruments mood while I got into other things xD Plus, I found this chapter to be kind of long and with my limited free time, I started to get really lazy and just forgot about it altogether. But I found my spiral notebook and remembered I had already written this chapter out, so the least I could do was upload it for the readers :( So here you guys go, I hope you like it! Plus, I can understand if you might have to go back and re-read the previous chapters so you're not lost. Chapters 1-7 have been revised with some minor changes, so…yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

8

Doubt

**To Jace's surprise, Simon was still outside his door, seething.**

"Hey," Jace had to remember he wasn't really a mundie anymore and for some reason he could enter the institute, as simple as that, "vampire boy, you try giving Clary a call?"

"Well, _duh_." Simon looked desperate and irritated. "I asked everyone here in the house, I tried to even follow a _cat_, but no, I didn't give her, the obvious thing to do, _a call_."

A vein twitched at Simon's sarcasm. "And after following a cat to no avail and asking everyone in the institute and calling, you're just _now_ coming here; to the person she was most likely to be with. Wow."

Simon glared, "Coming here is always the last thing I-"

"And she didn't pick up?" Jace cut in.

"No! You think I'd be here if she did? Yeah, I just came to visit my old buddy Ja-"

Jace shut the door once more.

"So?" Alec questioned.

"She didn't pick up," Jace shook his head, walking over to him.

"Strange…" Alec mumbled under his breath, snagging out his own phone from his jean pocket.

"You have one of those too?"

"They come in handy, Jace," Alec scrolled through his contacts. "Not so useless now, huh?"

Jace blinked. "I never said you were."

Alec paused, and looked up at him. "I meant the phone."

"Oh, right," Jace nodded slightly, "Well…we'll see."

Alec glanced back down at the cellular device. "But nice to know you don't think I'm useless." He smiled to himself. _Actually, he just said 'he never __**said**__ you were'. That doesn't mean he doesn't __**think **__so._ Alec shook away his negative thoughts, but looked at Jace for reassurance just in time to see the soft smile drop from his face.

"What?" Alec asked.

Jace glanced away, "Ah, nothing." He tried to hide the red hue in his cheeks by talking, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Uh…" Alec turned back to his phone, realizing he didn't have Clary's number. "I _was_ going to call her myself. Is Simon still out there?" He began to stand up, but Jace held his arm out.

"_I'll _go see."

Alec blinked. "Why?"

"He doesn't know you're here." Jace returned to the door.

Alec glanced down at the floor. _Does it matter?_

Jace opened his entrance yet again. He looked to his right and then his left. "Oh. Hey, mundie!" The nickname just stuck.

Simon turned back around. "…What?" Jace beckoned Simon over with a gesture of his hand and Simon came. "Yeah?"

"What's Clary's number?"

Simon stared at him, "…You really think I want you calling her?"

"Oh, just give me the number. I don't even have a cell phone."

Simon raised an eyebrow and Jace wished he hadn't said that. "Then what do you need it for then?"

"Uh, maybe to call?" Jace suggested with an air of sarcasm. He looked at Simon's doubtful expression and rolled his eyes. "I'll use Isabelle's or the house or Alec's even."

"Aw, you'll actually go find him? Figured LostChild101 was a douche move?"

By the angel, Jace wished Clary's number was on a piece of paper in Simon's hand or that he had his cell phone out, so either way he could snatch it from his grasp and slam the door in his face yet again.

"Look. Mundie," Jace spoke slowly as if talking to a disobedient child, "Give. Me. Clary's. Phone. Num-Ber."

"Fat chance."

"Listen, dumbass," Jace's voice was low, "Clary could be dying somewhere and you're really letting your jealousy get the better of you _now_?"

"She didn't pick up on _me_! What makes you think-"

"Gee, I wonder."

Simon's face reddened in anger. He glared at the Shadowhunter before muttering, "Jackass," and spoke, memorizing it by heart, "212-120-9810."

"Thank you." He slammed the door.

"Do you always have to do that?" Alec sat on the bed, fidgeting with his phone.

"Do what?"

"Slam the door in his face."

"I think he's use to it." Jace walked over to him.

Alec dropped the subject. "Well, did you get the number?"

"Wouldn't be in here if I didn't," Jace sat down next to him. "And it better be legit too or I swear, next time I open that door, punches will be thrown." Jace paused, "Or more like _a_ punch is all that's necessary."

Alec sighed. "Well, let's hope it is legit or that he's not still lingering out there."

"Mm-Hm," Jace mumbled like he was partially hoping for the opposite. "Well, it's 212-120-9810."

"Alright," Alec put the digits in and held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"You think she'll answer _you_?" Jace questioned, in a tone that told Alec there was no way in hell she was going to pick up.

"It's not like we despise each other anymore… We're friends now, I guess. We shook on it."

"Shook on it?" Jace repeated, looking puzzled, "Is that what you guys were talking about in your room?"

"Yeah. Besides, she's not familiar with my number, so I doubt she'll even know it's me." Alec tapped his fingers on his thigh, waiting.

"Then let me answer then."

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Jace had already taken the phone away from him before he held it up to his own ear.

"…Hello?" A well-known voice questioned reluctantly.

"Clary!" Jace coughed, lowering his voice, "Where are you at?"

"Look, I'm fine, Jace."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Weird, I don't remember asking, how are you?" He could feel the red head's scowl through the line, and he exhaled, "Okay, I'm sorry, but you're having people worried about you."

"There's no need to be. I picked up the phone, didn't I?"

"You didn't even know who it was."

Clary shrugged self-consciously, "Still."

Jace's eyes narrowed, remembering what Simon had told him. "But bloodsucker said you didn't pick up." He felt the need to switch his insulting nickname to the brown haired boy from time to time.

"That's because I know his number and I have caller ID."

Jace appeared puzzled over the line. Clary sounded rather cold. Almost as much as Jace. On a_ bad_day. She didn't even correct him by stressing the name, _Simon_. "Hey, what's going on with you?" The blonde sounded earnestly concerned, and then pissed, "What did he do?"

There was a long pause before Clary sniffed. "Just come over, okay?"

"Clary?" Jace's eyes widened, "A-Are you crying?" He started to hear faint sobs and looked at Alec, who shrugged in confusion, before he continued, "Alright, Clary. Where are you at?"

"…The Café… Closest to the Institute…"

"Right. I'll be right over."

Clary nodded as if Jace could hear her gesture and hung up.

"S-So she was crying?" Alec was perplexed. "Is she okay?"

"Normally people don't cry when they're_ okay_." Jace caught Alec's scowl and breathed out deeply, "Look, I'm going to the café to answer those questions, Alec."

"Caf…" Alec's voice trailed off as he thought back. "You mean the one closest to here?"

"That's right," Jace got up to retrieve his other boot.

"I'm going with you," Alec rose up.

"Look, not that I doubt your verbal deceptive skills," Jace slid his boot on, "But I don't think Clary wants to see you." Jace had a hard time believing two people could suddenly become friends, after hating each other, by _a handshake_.

"Even if so," Alec just realized his shoes were still on from his walk outside, "I'm not going for her."

Jace wanted to smile pleasingly at his hunch for seeming to be correct, but instead was too confounded, "Than why are you going?"

Alec looked at the blonde, not wanting to admit it was for the auburn haired, ivory eyed, waitress, Shirley. "Uh…you." Alec had glanced away when he spoke; not a convincing gesture when you were trying to lie, but he reluctantly looked back at Jace who was surprisingly smiling fondly at him, causing the black haired to blush and blink in confusion.

"I know you're always trying to protect me, Alec… Watch out for me. But I think I can manage on my own," Jace's eyes flickered like he didn't really 'think' it, but 'knew' it. "If a downworlder or demon attacks at the café, I'll take it out, easy."

Alec tried to shake the look Jace gave him from his mind for a moment. "I know… But downworlder or not, I'm coming with you."

Jace glanced back at his closet and closed it shut. "…Well, I guess I can't force you to stay. Let's go." He advanced past Alec, hands tense and clenched.

"What's with the balled fists?" Alec's blue eyes followed the other boy before his body did.

"You know when you said 'let's hope he's still not out there'? Well, he better hope so too." Jace swung his door open and Alec quickly leaned back before it hit him. "Sorry," Jace glanced back at him. Alec said nothing as Jace glimpsed down both ends of his hallway. "Guess he had enough sense not to stand outside my door all night." Jace made a face, talking almost to himself, "Why _did_ he keep standing here anyways?"

They turned down the left end and Alec spoke considerably, "Maybe he wanted to ask you for help, but didn't know how to say it."

"If a dog needs help it begs." Jace turned the corner of another foyer. "Come on, let's quicken the pace."

Alec was in the midst of doing so when he remembered the real reason for him even tagging along. _Money._ He checked his empty pockets. _If I didn't have any before what makes me think… _He thought back to his room. _No…I don't have any cash there either._ He considered just waiting then. He did tell the waitress today or tomorrow, but he didn't want to go inside again without the money he'd promised. He was a man of his word.

Alec then considered just not going with his parabatai then, but if Jace were to ask him a bunch of questions as to why he declined to tag along, he'd get tongue tied. What everyone said about him was true; his lying skills had much to be desired. Not to mention Jace was-

"Alec?" Jace spoke before his step-brother bumped into his back as he stopped. He turned around, "What's wrong? I say quicken the pace and you start slowing down."

"Uh…yeah…about that…" Alec scratched his head and Jace raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you have any money on you, Jace?"

Jace cocked his head to the side. "Why? Are you planning on buying some food there?"

"…Yeah," Alec nodded. "Yeah, I do." He gave a sheepish smile. _Pleeease, don't interrogate me._

Jace looked as if the timid gesture threw him off a bit. But this only proved his hunch was correct. Clary was off crying somewhere and Alec was worried about stuffing his face. Yeah. That was friendship. "Well…not on me," the Shadowhunter patted his pockets, mindlessly. "But in my room, I do. How much do you need?"

Alec recalled the price of his bread and coffee and totaled it up. "Four dollars and forty-nine cents," he spoke thoughtlessly.

"Wow, you must know exactly what you want then." Jace sounded suspicious of his precise money order.

Alec shrugged, "You're right. I know what I want," he glanced up at Jace, "In your room, you said? Wallet, right? I'll be right back."

"Hold on," Jace took his left hand before Alec could flee and looked at the red stained bandages on the other, "There are some bandages in my room too. Bottom drawer."

"…Alright." Alec looked into the other teens eyes.

"Let me see how bad it is," Jace spoke after a pause, unraveling the injured hand. There was a deep gash along with several other cuts from the glass fragments. He could see now that it was still bleeding. "When did it reopen?"

"Um…" Alec remembered back and his voice fell soft, "While we…were on your bed..."

"You should've told me then," Jace looked up from the injury to Alec.

_And interrupt __**that**__? Hell no! _Alec began, "Look I've had worse-"

"Have you ever tasted your own blood, Alec?"

"N-" Alec's eyes widened when Jace licked his wound and captured his lips roughly. He could taste the salty, metallic flavor in his mouth as his face matched the color of his blood.

Jace parted his lips, "Well, you're going to lose too much of it." He glanced down the hall, "Better yet, bring my stele and I'll write you a healing rune."

"I-I can do it." He turned on his feet towards the direction they just came from before Jace could protest.

Alec wasn't sure why he was keeping a secret or how he was going to pay back Jace now, but the first concern seemed more important. _Maybe you don't want him to think you and the waitress have a thing. _His thoughts rang in his head. That could possibly be the case. He didn't want to lose…whatever had sparked between them today.

He considered the idea before thinking against it. _But I'm gay… Jace has no reason to worry. Unless he thinks I'm bi…_ Alec decided to just drop the topic altogether as he turned into Jace's room. He reached out and rattled the doorknob. Locked? He joggled it again. "You gotta be kidding me," Alec murmured, giving a good guess on who was inside. "Si-" He began before clamping his mouth shut. He couldn't tell him to come out; Simon didn't know that Alec was in the room with Jace when they were talking.

"Jace!" Alec called, knocking on the door, "Why do you have the door locked? Let me in!" Alec heard rustling coming from inside. "You're the one who wanted me to find where the mundane was. Do you not care anymore?" He heard the rustling pause for a moment before it started again. Alec could only imagine how Jace would react if he found his monk-like room a mess. "Fine then. It's not like I care what's happening to her anyways." He turned away to leave when the door cracked open.

"Where's Clary?"

Alec seized the moment and kicked the door in sharply.

"Ow!" The black haired stepped inside and saw Simon holding his forehead, "What was that for!"

"Rambling through someone's room." Alec looked at the tornado hit closet and the bed with the covers draping off and pillows sprawled on the floor. "Sorry I couldn't let your reign of destruction continue. Plus, I needed to get inside."

"You couldn't push it gently?" Simon dropped his hand and Alec noticed the red knot disappearing from his forehead.

"No." Alec said. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"…Seeing if there's any trace of Clary here."

Alec shot him a strange look. "What are you, a dog? Get out."

"Not until you tell me where she is." Simon stood up straight and serious.

Alec eyed him. "Sure. When I found out, I will."

Simon's hues widened behind his glasses. "But you said -"

"So you could unlock the door."

A rage swept over him. "You guys just don't get it do you? I _love_ her! Can't you understand?"

Alec indeed could. If it was Jace he had no idea of his whereabouts, he would be in the same state as Simon; desperate and pissed. Simon's love for Clary along with his hate and resentment for Jace was shockingly similar to his situation. Just switch the names and there you had Alec's feelings.

He was tempted to disclose to Simon that he did know where Clary was, but refrained. Not because Jace would be scornful if he did, but because it seemed that Simon was the reason for her tears in the first place.

"Hey, Simon…" Alec ignored his angry question, "You and Clary…didn't happen to have a fight, did you?"

Simon's face flushed. His eyes widened and for a second, Alec thought he wasn't going to respond. "I guess…we did…" His voice saddened and Alec stared at him, waiting for the boy to elaborate.

After pausing for a moment, Alec questioned flatly, "What happened?" He refrained from rolling his eyes at the seemingly pointless question.

Simon looked at him then exhaled, "I was telling her that I loved her…_love _her. That I was serious about her, but…" Alec watched him take a seat on Jace's bed, but quickly standing up, realizing it was _Jace's_ bed. "She just kept shaking her head and mumbling things about _Jace_." He said the name like it was toxic on his tongue. He looked over at Alec, "Do you know what it's like to hear the person you love talk about a guy over and over and over again? Always looking at said guy the way you wished she looked at you. Trying to use you as a distraction when she's pissed with this guy." Simon shook his head, somberly. "It really hurts a dude, you know?"

"Yeah…" Alec's eyes faced the carpet. He really could relate to Simon. Maybe not so much of the_ she_ part; switch the genders and yeah, Alec knew what he meant. Dead on.

"Really… You really know?" Simon stared at him as if searching for an answer.

"I do know… I use to feel the same way all the-"

"Use to?" Simon appeared thrown off topic. "Aren't you…still having problems with Jace? You like him right?"

Alec shrugged. Not to the question, but to his own inability to lie. By the angel, did everybody know of his feelings? "Love," he answered. "Not like."

"But you said _use to_." Simon's dark brown orbs seemed to glisten, "Does that mean you…you know? Got him?"

Alec blushed unexpectedly, recalling the blonde kissing him _three_ times now. All in one day! This _had_ to be a dream! "I guess…"

"That…is…great!" If Simon was still sitting down he would've rocketed back up at the news. Alec never thought the mundie would be so happy for him.

"W-Well, thanks-"

"This is just perfect!" Simon rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. "If Jace is occupied with you-" _Occupied?_ Alec distasted the choice of wording."-then Clary will see the light and come to me!"

Alec eyed him strangely, "I don't know if that's the case. You know, since she's in love with Jace and all. If she can't have him," Alec felt some regret that he might be the reason why, but not that much, "I don't think she'll just take you for the rebound."

Simon shrugged, "She has before. Like I said, when she's pissed with him, she's suddenly kissing me. Strange, isn't it?"

_Whore._ Alec couldn't help himself from thinking_. Remember the handshake, Alec. The handshake. _He coughed, "Well, I think she was just trying to make it work."

"And how do you know Jace isn't just trying to make it work?"

Alec's eyes widened, "I-"

"Because last time I checked he loved Clary and now you're telling me he has it bad for you?"

"I never said he had it bad," Alec muttered between gritted teeth. He gazed down as his thoughts trailed off somberly. He knew he should be pissed with Simon, but something was blocking him…

"Yeah, sure. Well, are you guys together now?"

Alec shrugged. Well, it was true. He didn't know. Simon nodded his head slowly in a way that made Alec's frustration quickly rise. "Why do you care anyways about my-"

"If Jace isn't being a dick here and really does love you then maybe Clary and I have a chance…" His eyes flickered hope before it faded. "But don't bet money on it," he met Alec's icy blue eyes, "Since when is Jace anything, but heterosexual, anyways? You might have to start coming to terms with-"

"Whatever." Alec stalked over to Jace's drawer, locating his wallet and jerked out a five dollar bill, since the Shadowhunter wasn't one to carry change. He'd had it with his unexpected visit to Counselor Simon.

"Are you mad at me now?" Simon asked as he watched Alec head towards the door.

"Does it matter?" He took a step out when Simon went over to him. _Fast._

"You're going to go see Clary, right?"

Alec glanced at him. "I told you earlier, I-"

"But you're eyes tell me differently."

Alec raised his eyebrows_. When did the mundie boy become so- oh, yeah. Vampire. _Hell, he was still a mundie to him though; especially since he wasn't a full vampire yet. Alec recalled the boy's inability to sense the kick about to break in the door. "I don't get it…why are you wearing those glasses then? Vampire, right?"

Simon appeared puzzled for a moment and Alec took the lenses from his face. "Oh…" Simon smiled slightly, "Old habits are hard to break, I guess. Plus those there have no prescription, so on or off it doesn't waver my vision."

"Right," Alec looked at them before holding them back out to Simon.

"You took them off my face. Now that you reminded me I had them, you reminded me I don't need them."

"Well,_ I_ don't need them." Alec analyzed them, suddenly having the urge to try them on.

"Well," Simon spoke, snagging them from Alec's grip and tossing them over his shoulder somewhere in the room, "Maybe Jace will put 'em on. He needs to see something, anyways."

Alec didn't feel liked discussing what he meant or maybe just feared what he meant by that. He turned on the heel of his foot. "Are you going to follow me?"

"Most likely," Simon responded nonchalantly.

Alec held the doorknob, "Why exactly was Clary crying on the phone about you?"

"She's still crying?" Simon's voice drew concern. "I really need to talk to her. Is she okay? At least tell me that."

"She's fine. She's safe," Alec reassured him.

Simon nodded. "…I kissed her. Forcefully maybe, but I don't know…maybe it's the new vampire thing that makes me come off as rougher than I mean to be."

"So you like…tore her up?"

"No!" Simon looked offended. "I kissed her no rougher than I've seen Jace kiss her, but she's pissed with _me_. Shoved me away like I was raping her. She didn't feel that way with Jace."

"Rape is unwanted. Normal love is."

"I know," scowled Simon, "I know she doesn't want me, but-"

"And you're telling _me_ to come to terms."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Simon smiled like there was something bitter in his mouth.

"Like hell." Alec's eyes appeared glassy. He didn't even know what the truth was.

"Do you think…" Simon spoke slowly, his tone far-off, but serious. "Do you think we'll ever live happily ever after with the ones we love?" He met Alec's eyes once more. "Because I don't know about you, but it seems like destiny isn't gonna wield it so."

Alec stared down at the floor, ignoring the lump in his throat. "If destiny has written my life so far…it's time for a little revising."

* * *

**A/N: **_Gah! I'm sorry if it wasn't worth the wait! Dx I'm planning on writing more, this is not the end! D: Since it has been some months (my bad) I've been already read the third mortal instruments book. I've got to say, I didn't enjoy it as much as I did the first and second one :/ But that's probably just cuz Magnus/Alec was coming together and I hate that pairing! Dx If you can't tell I'm a Jace/Alec fan so that's why Magnus was just mentioned in this story, not really a character in it :P I did like Sebastian too for some reason, but he freakin' died. And I've always loved Simon, Alec is my favorite, Jace is cool, Isabelle's alright and I don't really like Clary. I usually never like the main character that much. I don't know why. I've heard there's a fourth book coming out, but about the history of Shadowhunters and stuff. Eh. Boring. Oh! And I couldn't decide on whether to make Simon a vampire in this or still human, but the vamp thing just kind of fell into place. Ignore the fact that he doesn't burn in the institute xD Alright I'm done ranting, it's just been awhile so I had a good amount to say :/ _

_Wait one last thing, thank you all for the reviews! I may not reply to them all, but I do read everyone! Thanks guys! And here's a new chapter so…__**REVIEW YOUR HEART OUT**__! XD_


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Mortal Insruments series. (Which reminds me, I still have yet to read the fourth book or whatever it is.)_

**Author's Note:** _It has been a year, man. A YEAR since I last updated this story (not including that note I uploaded on 07-07-11.) Speaking of which, a big thanks to **mundaneboy** for being like the ONLY person who was willing to help a girl out. Really, thank you! I can now finish this story in two more chapters, not including this one. Sorry to those of you who've waited an awfully long time. Between writer's block, school, other things and a lack of interest I just couldn't do it. But I'm back up again and I'm in it to finish! Please, read, enjoy & review~!_

* * *

9

Betrayal

"**I can't believe he just left me." Alec spoke aloud on the walk to the café.**

"It's not that hard to believe." Simon shrugged lightly. "I mean, it is Jace."

Alec rolled his eyes and noticed the space between him and the other boy growing. He glanced at the teen stalking in front him and decided to quicken his pace as well. Only because Jace was there and the waitress he had to pay back. He looked up to see the café in sight and paused as he said, "Simon, wait. I think you should let me in first."

"You're kidding, right?" Simon tossed him a look.

"No, I'm not. Look, Clary sounded like she didn't want to talk to you over the phone."

"I know she's upset with me. That's why I'm going to make things right."

"Listen-" Alec started, but it was too late. Simon had already pushed open the glass doors of the café. There was a soft chime upon his arrival and a waitress whirled around to greet him.

"Oh, h-hello-" She began, but stopped as Simon's expression appeared frozen once his dark hues fell on the two adolescents.

Alec had come in after Simon, abruptly coming to a stop behind the suddenly still teen and almost fell into him before regaining his balance. Confused, he turned his attention in the direction of Simon's view only to put on the same expression as he wore, even if he couldn't see the vampire's face.

There…at a booth in the far left corner was indeed Clary and Jace, just like he expected there to be, but not…not…

There was a low growl. "You fucking-!"

A wet smacking sound was heard when their lips parted from the turn of Jace's head. The blonde, of course, saw Simon standing, fists clenched by his sides and teeth gritted together, but he had quickly looked passed the teen towards Alec, the one whose face looked like a canvas of thickly tangled emotions.

Jace's expression appeared mildly startled at first, before his eyes enlarged.

After a pause, Clary leaned back into her seat as she was previously bent over the small table that stood between her and Jace. She wasn't looking at Jace for once because he was turned away from her now. Instead, she had ran her eyes over Alec for a split, sympathetic second before letting them rest on, "Simon…" she whispered thoughtlessly.

The word almost seemed to penetrate his heart even more as he subconsciously flinched, one fist shaking. "How could…?"

Clary looked concerned for a moment before a scowl formed on her face. It wasn't like her and Simon were dating. It wasn't like she was cheating on him. She was sorry that he had to see it, but that was hardly her fault. "Simon, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Her voice sounded colder than it did before and Simon's frown deepened. "Alec knew you were here. I came with him."

Clary glimpsed over at Alec. Some friend.

"Clary," Simon began, "I want to apologize for forcing myself on you before... I really _am _sorry."

"…I'm sorry too… That you had to see that," the red-head insinuated the lip-lock.

Though it wasn't like it was the first time. Simon's heart felt heavy as he glanced down at the floor. "That makes two of us…" He quivered slightly and glanced up at the girl, "Clary! I love you. I love you; you know this, don't you?"

"…I know… Simon, but Jace…"

"Forget Jace!" Simon yelled, tossing an arm towards the stunned blonde. "He's supposedly fooling around with this guy!" The boy jammed a thumb back at the black haired teen.

Yet Alec still hadn't spoken a word. He was beside himself. He knew something was up. He knew it was too good to be true. Now look at him. He felt like a fool, actually believing Jace loved _him_. Yeah right…

"Alec," Jace began faintly, but the teen was already turning on his heel. He had dug into his pants pocket and sharply fisted the money out to the waitress to her utter surprise.

"O-Oh, thank-" she started quietly, but the door was already swinging from his departure.

* * *

**A/N:** _My bad for the length! I know it's short, but like I said in Chapter 3, ending it there felt appropriate. Thank you to all of those who've read, reviewed, etc. for this story :) I really appreciate it! Thank you! And please, **REVIEW**~!_


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Mortal Insruments series. Cassandra Clare does. _

**Author's Note:** _Oh, yeah, since I only replaced my personal pleading note on Chapter 9 with the actual Chapter 9 I realize this is probably when you guys will realize I updated for real. Again, thanks to **mundaneboy** for helping me out with ideas to conclude this short little fanfiction. Please, read, enjoy & review~!_

* * *

10

Lost

**He ran and ran and ran until beads of sweat slid down his face in proof of his exhaustion, but his legs still kept moving to the place he was so familiar with months ago.**

When he arrived at the estate he hastily came to a stop outside the door, his knees bent as he bowed over gasping for air on the only break he took from his sprint. Still heavily breathing in and out, Alec arched his back up to reach over and click the buzzer that told the owner of the home of someone's arrival.

"Hellooo?" The familiar voice questioned.

"Magnus, it's me. Alec."

The Warlock paused at the name and voice as his own became oh-so less merry. "…And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I…I need to talk to you."

There was another drawn-out pause and Alec began to think Magnus was going to do away with him when the double doors began to slide open. "Come in," the older man said nonchalantly before he clicked off.

Alec walked inside the house, possibly being taken aback by all the elegance if he hadn't already seen it so many times. Magnus walked down the spiral stair case, his unusual hues straight on Alec.

The teen looked up at him and Magnus motioned a hand for him to take a seat at the circular table. Alec walked over and pulled out a chair from the designated area as Magnus took the seat across from him, crossing one leg casually over the other. "…So…?" The Warlock began, his eyes still on Alec.

"Uh…" What was he suppose to say to him? Ask him what to do when the person you love likes someone else? No, that'll probably make the older man angry. And he could just ask Simon that if that's the only answer he was looking for. Still, he was curious to know what kind of advice an old Warlock had to offer…

"Is this about Jace?" Magnus spoke up after analyzing the teen's face.

"Uh…!" Alec looked up from the table only to glance back down as he softly answered, "…Yeah…"

"Figured." He said, not quite detectable what emotion his tone held. "What about him? Did you finally realize it'll never work?"

Alec scowled, slightly hurt by those words, before his face softened in a more melancholy fashion. It's not like he could help what he felt for the other boy. It's not like he aimed to feel like this fool captivated by love. "…No, that's not exactly it… I just…I just don't know what to believe. I feel like I'm getting mixed signals."

"…How so?"

Alec clinched one fist on top of the russet surface. "…He led me to believe that he felt…at least _something_ for me and soon I see him kissing Clary. Like seriously, what the hell?" The teen all but growled and then looked up to see the Warlock's downhearted expression. Blue hues widened, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this. I'll leave now if-"

"Stay, Alec." Magnus stated upon the teen's rise from his seat. "The only thing that's concerning me is your own happiness. I don't hold romantic feelings for you anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

The boy blinked than smiled earnestly, '…Thanks, Magnus. Really."

The older man nodded his head in response.

"So what do I do?"

"You? Are you kidding me? Nothing. You haven't done anything wrong, have you? If Jace really feels the same way about you, he'll be the one to take responsibility for his own actions. Stop going to him for a change in fear that he might not ever run to you."

Alec sat quietly for a moment, surprised that Magnus could still read him like an open book. He nodded his head slowly before murmuring truthfully, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yep, yep. This story is coming to an end~! I'm predicting next chapter to be my last for this story. Thank you to everyone whose reading or has read! :D Please, drop a review and tell me what'cha think!_


	11. Chapter 11: Security

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Mortal Insruments series. Cassandra Clare does. _

**Author's Note:** _This site straight pisses me off sometimes. It doesn't allow a question mark and exclamation mark side by side and I had that many times throughout the story (not that you can see 'em -_-) and for some reason its jacking up my italied words. I went back and fixed most of them but if there are still some that are there with no space by it, I apologize. On a more positive note, here is the last chapter of No Promises like I ironically promised to answer the final question; Clary or Alec? Thank you so much to all my readers, alerters, favoriters, reviewers, etc! And also a big thanks to **mundaneboy** for helping me with my writers block! Please, read, enjoy and review! :D_

* * *

11

Security

**Two weeks have passed… In which Jace thoughtfully reminded himself as he lay on top of his covers, staring up at the ceiling with his strong arms crossed behind his head. His** expression was set into, now, a scowl. He had not seen has parabatai in two weeks. _Two_ weeks? Really? Thinking the teen would've returned home by this time, Jace was worried, but he never was _too_ concerned. As stubborn as Alec was he was also very practical. Jace was so sure that the thoughts of _all __my __clothes __are __at __home_ or _I __can__'__t __allow __my __family __to __worry __about __me, _thoughts of those sorts, would pile up in the raven's mind causing him to return to the house in…less than a week. Or maybe that was Jace's own wishful thinking. He pondered before that maybe Alec had dropped by the institute a couple times without him knowing. Though, after asking of his whereabouts to other members of the house and no one knew, not even Isabella, that idea quickly diminished.

The sibling fretfully questioned Jace about what happened, but he never answered her. Just like he didn't answer Clary when he left the café' as she voiced _where __are __you __going _and _what__'__s __going __on_ with those sad eyes of hers. What happened? He proved himself to be a two-timing jerk, that's what happened. Really, how could he kiss Clary back when he'd locked lips with Alec not too long before that. It must have hurt... He realized that now more than ever. He had hurt Clary. And Alec. But the man was the only one showing to want nothing to do with him anymore. Clary tried to get in contact with him. She came by the institute, unlike Alec. She tried to talk to him, unlike Alec. She showed concern over their relationship, unlike Alec. But she also was very whiny, unlike Alec. She proved to be rather clingy, unlike Alec. She was sort of…getting on his nerves, unlike Alec.

Jace had allowed the redhead girl to speak with him and she of course asked about Simon's earlier statement of "fooling around with this guy." Jace stopped and stared at her and while his usual retaliations of _none __of __your __business, __we __aren__'__t __together _or answering with no response at all came to his mind, he instead said_I__was._

Why? Perhaps he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush and make everything into some sarcastic joke to avoid the truth. After all, Clary deserved to know that much, probably more than anybody. Certainly more than _Simon_ who he was pissed off at for knowing this bit of knowledge. Alec must have spilled the beans, he thought. But most likely not intentionally, like he said, the teen was practical.

Clary had just gaped at him in disbelief and Jace repeated his response. He knew he was never an expert on feelings, especially when it came to his own, but he did know he felt sorry as his heart grew heavy. The girl questioned him some more, insulted him and even shouted, concluding their conversation with an angry cry as she ran off. He hadn't gone after. He didn't plan on going after her. They heard everything that the other needed to hear.

He was every insult she threw at him, or at least he felt like it. An asshole, a cheater, heartless, cruel, selfish and so on… It was funny because he imagined Alec felt the same way about him. It made sense.

The blonde turned over on his mattress, sliding one arm under his pillow as his head sunk in to it. He felt tired and dead and regretful and lost. He didn't mean to hurt anyone he gave a damn about. He didn't mean to hurt Alec. God, how was Alec doing? Was he off somewhere pondering how to kill himself? No…Alec was too sensible for that…right?

Jace flung up from his bed, his eyes widened as he balled his covers in his fist. "He better be okay." He said firmly. By the angel, if anything happened to him, he'd-!

Jace whipped his head around as the creaking sound of his door opening interrupted his panic. Odd, it was opening but he saw no person walking through. Jace leaned his body forward, looking down at the floor to see Church slinking in the room.

"Church? I thought I closed my door all the- Church!" He jumped out of bed towards the cat. "Where is Alec, Church?"

The cat looked up at him for a moment before plopping his butt down on the carpet.

"Come on, don't give me that! I know you know, dammit. Church, please."

The cat stared at him again with those narrow slits for pupils before rising up and turning to exit right from where he entered. Jace started to grit his teeth together. "I swear, if this cat is just ignoring me-!" The blonde got out of bed to follow behind the feline. They walked down the hall, making a right turn and down another hall before heading towards the front door. "…I guess he really is coming through. Thanks Church." Jace smiled a bit and the cat swooshed its tail in response. Opening the door, Jace let Church out to take the lead once again as he walked out after him.

The walk was rather silent. Of course, he didn't expect his escort to uphold in conversation, but there were no cars on the streets or chattering people or even the sound of the wind blowing. The air was just cool and quiet while the only noise you could hear were the occasional birds chirping as they flew about. The unusual stillness caused him to think some more. What would he say when he'd find Alec? _If_he found Alec? Would he apologize? Did he need to apologize? Of course he did… The blonde's heart clenched.

Would Alec even accept an apology? Why was he even setting out to find the man in the first place? Because he was his best friend? He couldn't stand for things to stay like this between them? True but…it felt stronger than that. It felt like he had more of a reason than that. Why hadn't he gone to chase after Alec weeks ago? Was it because he's been lying on his bed contemplating what to do for fourteen days? Contemplating what the hell is going on with his feelings? Or because he wasn't sure if Alec wanted to see him, despised him? Was it out of fear that his parabatai now hated him, loathed him? …He didn't think he'd be able to live with that…

Why did he have to go and mess things up? He had to find Alec. Alec has always been in love with him and now Jace h-himself-

Jace only lifted his head up from his inner turmoil when he nearly tripped over the cat who stopped in front of his feet, "Church, what the-!" He paused, blinking up at the large building. Wait…this ritzy place looked familiar… "…Magnus? Alec's been at _Magnus__'__s_ house?"

The cat swooshed its tail and Jace scowled a bit then raised his hand up and pressed the buzzer. It took a couple seconds before a voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Jace."

There was a pause. "And what do you want?"

"Alec." The teen answered frankly. Not intending for it to sound like he _wanted_ Alec…not that he didn't. By the angel, he was confusing himself.

Magnus seemed a little surprised himself at the answer as he paused again, though a tad longer. "…Well, who is to deny you _that_." He finally spoke, seeming to Jace, with a little callous in his voice.

Jace was about to open his mouth in response when those large double doors began to open. The blonde haired teen walked inside the estate, leaving Church to turn around and wander off to where ever he pleased, probably returning close by the institute until someone opened the door for him to come in.

Jace found Alec, along with Magnus, sitting in the living room watching TV. Though on separate couches as the Warlock laid sprawled out on the longer sofa while Alec simply sat in the one person chair. It suited him; he was such a simple person, usually wearing simple clothes and keeping a simply messy hair style all to moderate his simply attractive looks. Jace imagined Magnus had magically conjured an assortment of clothes for him to wear these past weeks, so there went that need for him to return home.

…Aside from his family…Alec probably had everything he needed right here, with the high-class Warlock.

It was odd… The confident Jace never felt envious in his life, not even when Simon made his advances on Clary. He always felt superior to the nerdy teen, knowing the redhead girl was more than infatuated with him, so what need did he have _to_ feel jealous? But Alec… He could see him going back to Magnus at any time. Jace knew he said the Warlock was just an attempt to ease the emptiness in his heart, but he also knew that the raven still cared about him, had cared about him. The dark haired teen could very well be done with Jace and return to the man that has always showed him love and kindness.

...

Was the thought suppose to bother Jace this much? He hadn't realized his fist balled by his sides until he winced from relaxing the tense muscles.

Alec was looking at the blonde, his eyes leaving the television screen long ago once he realized his parabatai was there.

Jace eyed the teen steadily from the open door frame. "…So…just at an extended sleep over?" His lip curled up slightly, though his voice wasn't nearly as cocky as it usual was when he gave his sarcastic "Jace" jokes.

It was somewhat awkward as Alec didn't know how to respond to the, perhaps, meant to be rhetorical question. Two weeks gone and _that__'__s_ what he had to say to him? The raven suddenly recalled what Magnus had said; _If __Jace __really __feels __the __same __way __about __you, __he__'__ll __be __the __one __to __take __responsibility __for __his __own __actions. __Stop __going __to __him __for __a c__hange __in __fear __that __he __might __not __ever __run __to __you._

Okay…so maybe he did actually go to Alec for a change, but when was the taking responsibility part going to happen? Because if Jace just came to play twenty rhetorical questions with him he might as well have not come at all.

"Um…no." Alec for some reason answered.

Magnus was leaning on one palm, looking back and forth from the parabatais. "Well, I guess I'll let you two be. Good luck," he didn't say his last remark to Alec in particular, like expected, yet just threw it out there.

Alec watched shortly as the Warlock disappeared up the spiral stairs before he turned back to Jace. It was so…awkward… The raven was about to open his mouth to fill the silence, to begin conversation, but why should _he_? _If __Jace __really __feels __the __same __way __about __you, __he__'__ll __be __the __one __to __take __responsibility __for __his __own __actions. __Stop __going __to __him __for __a c__hange __in __fear __that __he __might __not __ever __run __to __you. _Why should he be the one to start talking? Jace is the one who came there; he should be the one to speak up if he had something to say.

The blonde seemed to catch on to this bit of stubbornness from the raven and his sudden blue-eyed scowl was helping portray that message. "Alec…" the teen began.

It reminded the raven of how he said his name at the café, before he had stormed out. "_What_?" Alec replied sharply, the memory was not helping in easing his scowl.

Jace frowned, looking like he was clenching his teeth from behind his lips. "About what happened…with Clary…"

"What about her?" That bitch, Alec thought. He made a truce with her, even willing to be friends and what did she do? Went and swapped spit with Jace. She knew he loved him, she knew. Hell, it seemed like _everybody_ knew. Still…this vixen _still _locked lips with him and had the _gall_ to look at Alec with those sympathetic eyes like "_sorry_."

Alec looked down at the floor. Who was he kidding? He also knew the girl was in love with Jace yet _he_ still made-out with him on his bed, no problem. How hypocritical… He gritted his teeth together. And he had made it sound like to Clary that he was giving up on Jace, accepting the fact that it'll never happen the last time they actually engaged in conversation. So Clary couldn't be completely in the wrong. No. It was only their common love interest's; Jace.

"Alec, that kiss," Jace continued, noticing the increasingly angry expression, "it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean for that to happen. All I-"

"Not intentional?" Alec repeated lividly, jumping up to his feet. "Right because my tongue always flies into another person's mouth on accident. Whoops."

Jace scowled at the sarcastic remark. "I mean it wasn't intentional because I didn't kiss Clary, she kissed me."

Alec stared at him. _She_ kissed _him_? Although that did ease his anger by a millimeter he was still more than upset. "So what? That means its okay for you to kiss back? No regret, huh? She did kiss you after all, so there's no guilt on your side, right?"

Alec was surprised to see the blonde's face sadden. "I _did_ feel bad. I _do_ feel bad. I know I messed up and…Alec, I'm sorry..."

The raven stared at the other boy, his heart kept clenching and unclenching in his chest. "For what? What do I have to do with you being with her?"

"Nothing." The blonde said and Alec's eyes widened for a second, for some reason, the blunt reply hurting him. "You have nothing to do with me being with her because there _is_ no me being with her. Alec, Clary can be with Simon for all I care. Actually, I hope she does go to him, for her own sake, but I doubt that she wouldn't."

"…What are you saying? You are not going to fool me again with this 'I'm really not in love with Clary' act! You've always shown like you have!"

Jace stared at him. "…You're right. Maybe I have, but it's not like that anymore. Alec…" Jace surprised the raven as he glanced to the side timidly, a reddening shade coloring his cheeks in an adorably odd way. "I want _you_…"

Alec blinked multiple times. He was so confused. He didn't want to be hurt again. He couldn't be. "H-How? Since when?" He wanted to kill himself for allowing his voice to come out anxious and desperate.

"Since the only thing I've thought about has to do with you. Since I found out my previous labels on love were cowardly. Since you had my heart going like a hummingbird's wings. Since I actually _contemplated_ my answer to a man's love confession. Since I decided to hell with reason! Since I realized how absolutely terrified I would be if anything happened to you. Since I compared me kissing you to sparks flying. Since I've never felt so shitty in my life until you saw me at the café. Since the thought of you going back to Magnus makes my blood boil. Since _then_, Alec."

The teen just stared at him. By the angel, if he started crying he would never let himself live it down. What was it about Jace that made him love him so much? What he had felt for Magnus just couldn't compare.

"I…" Alec began, biting down on his bottom lip as he broke off his sentence. He didn't know what to say.

Jace took a step into the room towards the teen. "If you're willing to give me a chance I can prove to you how sincere I'm being."

"T-This… This isn't…"

"This isn't a joke, Alec. You really think I would joke this far." He looked to the side, that unusually shy expression returning to his face. "God, I've never gotten this mushy in my life. How do you do it?" He looked back and smiled at the boy fondly.

Alec felt like his heart was going to explode. Jace rarely smiled so genuinely, his face usually played a smirk or a set frown, while both expressions looked stunning; when he smiled like that he just resembled an angel from heaven, golden locks and all.

"I…"

"…Yeah? What do you say? Give me a chance?" The man walked in front of him and raised his hand to the other's reddened cheek. "Let's give us a shot and see where we go. Does that sound okay…?"

Alec fluttered his eyes close for a second and nodded his head against the blonde's warm touch. "Yeah… Yeah, I'd love that."

"Me too." Jace leaned forward and kissed the boy's lips surprisingly gentle. "Do you want to come back home now or…?"

"Is that even a question?" Alec smiled jokingly, his natural demeanor returning. He took Jace's hand softly and announced,

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** _I would seriously hate myself if I ever allowed Jace to be with Clary XD No way is that gonna happen if I have anything to do about it. haha Fun fact, this is the first multi-chap I've ever completed. So how was it? Bad? Good? This chapter came out longer than I thought, but I think a lot needed to be said :) Sorry, I used parallelism a lot in here, but I liked it and think it added to the concluding feel. I'm thinking about making an epilogue (it'll be short, showing how Clary & Simon are and how Jace & Alec's newfound relationship is going, maybe a little Magnus too) or should I just leave it here? I don't wanna ruin a good thing. Anyways, a ginormous THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with me until the last chapter of No Promises or have even dropped by! Really, thank you all! -hugs- Now, that the story is complete I'm considering going back and changing the title since I have all the chapters gathered now. Hm…-shrugs-_

_Finally, please **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought! :D_

_~Ni-chan9~_


End file.
